


You Make Me Fall Apart (In a Good Way)

by howtosingit



Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [5]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Falling In Love, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howtosingit/pseuds/howtosingit
Summary: “We're young and in love / and we're running like the wind, we got it all / we're never alone / if we got each other, we can save the world”*Being in love makes TK feel like a kid again.30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos - Day 5: “Young and In Love” by Ingrid Michaelson
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 Days of Tarlos/30 Songs of Tarlos [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770025
Comments: 13
Kudos: 173





	You Make Me Fall Apart (In a Good Way)

——————

TK feels his chest pumping with adrenaline as he stares across the enclosed backyard, where Carlos is glaring daggers as his soaked curls drip cold water down his gorgeous face. His tank top is drenched and pressed close to his skin, putting his statuesque body on full display. TK can’t help it when he licks his lips in pure want, and he knows Carlos sees it when his boyfriend raises the garden hose in his hand just slightly, water streaming to the ground as he plants his feet for an attack. 

“Carlos Reyes,” he starts, his voice rising as his hands come up in defense, “if you spray me with that, I’ll—”

“You’ll what, Tyler?” Carlos interrupts, his voice heavy with sarcasm. “You’ll dump another bucket of cold water on my head?”

TK laughs loudly, a wild, unrestrained joy filling him. He knows that Carlos isn’t really mad; he can tell by the way his eyes twinkle, a small smile appearing on his face.

“I was helping!” he cries, his hands coming to rest on his hips as he smirks. “You looked too hot, babe, and I didn’t want you to get overheated.”

There’s a pause as Carlos’s mouth drops open in shock at his total bullshit. TK feels his eyebrows raise in a challenge, and he hears his boyfriend call him a “little shit” right before Carlos presses his thumb to the mouth of the garden hose. The water pressure increases, and Carlos lets out a noise of excitement as he advances on TK. 

They spend the next ten minutes running around the small backyard, TK darting back and forth as he tries to avoid the cold water. It’s no use, but he can’t be blamed for a lack of trying. Shouts of laughter from both of them fill the summer air, followed by a yelp of surprise from Carlos when TK dives towards him unexpectedly, intent on getting the hose away from his boyfriend. 

They wrestle for a moment, pressed close, before Carlos gives up, allowing TK the victory. With a loud whoop, TK turns the hose on his boyfriend. Carlos does nothing to avoid the stream; in fact, he just stands still, a few feet in front of TK, his chest heaving as his face breaks into a giant smile. TK stares at all of the creases on his face that form from the action, and falls in love with every single one of them instantly. Nothing is more beautiful than a smiling Carlos Reyes.

Eyes locked on his own, Carlos moves towards him, ignoring how the hose sprays directly at him, completely saturating his already soaked shirt. TK recognizes the look and barely has time to toss the hose aside before Carlos is taking hold of his face and pressing a hungry kiss to his lips. 

TK moans, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend’s wide shoulders as he dives towards him, desperate to close the space separating their bodies. He misjudges how wet the ground below them really is, and suddenly they’re both tumbling into the muddy earth before they can catch themselves, Carlos falling on his back with a huff as TK lands on his chest. 

He’s so overcome with absolute bliss that he can’t stop laughing, and he feels Carlos shaking beneath him as well. He looks down, trying to reign in his laughter as he takes in his absolutely favorite face in the entire world. Carlos’s eyes are closed as his mouth hangs open in a silent laugh, and TK feels his heart beating so hard in his chest that he thinks it might just break apart. With a stuttered breath, TK tells Carlos exactly what he’s thinking.

“I’m so in love with you.”

He watches as Carlos’s eyes flutter open, his brown eyes shining brightly as he stares up at TK. He raises a hand to push TK’s wet hair back from his face, running his long fingers down the side of his face to his jaw. His thumb comes up to run along the seam of TK’s lips before he slides his hand around to grip the back of his neck, pulling him in. TK goes willingly, pressing close to Carlos as their lips connect in a gentle kiss. 

It quickly turns dirty as Carlos parts his lips for him, and TK slips his tongue inside to explore Carlos’s mouth, tangling their tongues together. He moans at the taste, so wonderfully addicted to everything Carlos Reyes, and the man in question wraps his arms around him, rolling them over in the mud to climb on top of him without breaking the kiss.

TK feels completely surrounded by love and care as Carlos presses down against him, falling to his elbows as his hands weave through TK’s brown hair. The kiss continues, a connection that TK knows he never wants to break. When they do finally have to separate, Carlos stays close, pressing their foreheads together. Their eyes, only inches apart, remain locked together, and TK has never felt more stunned in his entire life. 

“I’m so in love with you, too,” Carlos breathes out, unblinking, and TK’s heart somehow races even faster. He’s really not sure how it’s going to survive this man. 

A nice silence falls between them as they just breathe together, TK running his hands up and down Carlos’s sides as the man continues to stroke through his hair. Finally, Carlos huffs out a laugh, breaking the quiet. “You and I sure know how to get down and dirty, don’t we?” he teases as his eyes crinkle with joy. 

TK laughs, too. He can feel that they’re both now covered in mud, but he honestly doesn’t care. Getting dirty with Carlos is on his list of top five things to do, so he considers this a fun alternative.

“Had I known this was going to happen,” Carlos continues, smiling down at him, “I would’ve pulled out my water balloons from the garage.”

TK smiles, his mind quickly racing with thoughts. “Proposal,” he starts, squeezing his boyfriend’s hips gently. “What if you go get those water balloons and we fill them up? Whoever lands the most direct hits wins a blowjob in the shower.”

Carlos’s eyes widen slightly at the suggestion before settling into a fond look. “You know there’s no loser in that situation, right?”

“I know,” TK agrees, rising up to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s lips, “but I’m going to win anyway.” 

With a scoff, Carlos dives in for one last kiss before he jumps to his feet. “You’re on, city boy,” he declares, leaving TK in the mud as he runs off towards the garage.

TK watches him go, laughing hysterically at Carlos’s unrestrained enthusiasm. He turns to look up at the clear blue Texas sky, closing his eyes as he feels the sun’s heat on his face.

He can’t help but to think how perfectly wonderful it is to be so young and in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [howtosingit](https://howtosingit.tumblr.com/) \-- come say hi!


End file.
